The present invention is directed to an agricultural device that restores soil fertility. This innovation is based on a scientific concept that considers the entropic and bioenergetic balance as basic components of an advanced model of sustainable agricultural production which helps to feed the growing world population, in harmony with the environment. It is a new technology system consisting of a set of devices and methods for the ecological treatment of the soil, which has been proven in practice.
One of the most surprising mistakes we made in the history of mankind is not having understood quickly enough, the predominant role of entropy in the degradation and depletion of our soil.
The solution to the economic, energy and environmental crisis facing humanity is linked to the understanding of the connection at thermodynamic and quantum level, between economic growth, the increase of entropy, as well as, the regeneration processes of life and of raw materials in the soil-plant-atmospheric interactive system.
Entropy is a thermodynamic property whose formula is: S=Q/T, where S is the entropy, expressed in Kcal/K, the amount of heat Q exchanged Kcal and T the absolute temperature in degrees Kelvin at which heat is transferred.
Entropy is a measure of the amount of energy which is degraded in the form of heat and can never recover its ability to generate useful work. Soil richness and entropy vary inversely, so that when one increases the other decreases.
Man has tried to compensate the increase in the entropy of the soil by increasing the amount of chemical fertilizers applied. This technique is only a short-term solution, but in reality it only delays and worsens the problem supposedly intended to solve.
Soil is one of the most powerful forces of nature known to man, for it is where the mineral content is transformed into biological material. It is a primary force of nature with ability to transform the world.
Soil is a system whose components are minerals and living organisms, in which we find the key that determines the planet's ability to produce energy, food and raw materials necessary to sustain life.
This occurs by the transformation, at the ambient temperature and pressure, of the solar radiation, minerals and water, in biological energy.
Biological systems of land and sea are intimately connected and, through photosynthesis of plants, are the ones who have the ability to transform the electromagnetic waves from the sun into usable biological energy, all of which occur through natural processes highly efficient energy transfer in a quantum dimension.
When biological systems degrade and fail, the planet is disconnected, discharged and lose their ability to process and store energy from the sun, becoming an increasingly poorer place because of the increase of entropy.
Connectivity is a basic component of the structure of living systems. But when it is altered and degraded, it changes patterns of energy transport and feedback recycling operation, causing a kind of heat death of the system. This is what occurs in soils that lose their biological components, leaving only an inert substrate and becomes dependent on an external artificial source for operation.
The energy on the soil is passed from one to another living species, which act as transmission wires and transformers to ensure the biological process of energy recharge the planet, but the technologies used by conventional agriculture are destroying the biological capacity of the soil, which gradually becomes an empty, sterile container, which depends almost exclusively on the agrochemicals. Empty soils produce “empty foods” that become the hidden cause of many diseases.
The true potential of the soil fertility is not in its content of chemical elements, much less on the fallacy that the amount of fertilizer applied, but in its entropic ability to process and store energy.
Every year, worldwide, tens of millions of tons of fertilizer applied to agricultural soils in an attempt to increase their fertility. However, every day the world's soils are poorer and more dependent on chemicals, and as a result it is increasingly more costly to produce less. Note, that in order to produce each ton of nitrogen fertilizer over a ton and a half of oil equivalent needs to be consumed.
The enormous economic growth that mankind has achieved has taken place at the expense of the depletion of oil and other nonrenewable fossil fuels, which were formed by nature, from photosynthetic and microbiological processes of plants that lived millions of years ago.
As fossil fuels and other raw materials that we inherit from nature are exhausted, we are entering a new era in which economic growth will become more dependent on what we achieve in the farm fields.
Sustainable growth and future economic development cannot be achieved with solutions and raw materials of the past.
We must move from a model of economic growth based on the processing and consumption of existing raw materials to a model of economic growth based on technologies regeneration and transformation of new raw materials, where the soil will become the first link in productive chains and the main source of wealth.
Since 1934 Henry Ford could envision a future where essential fuels and raw materials for industrial development would be produced in the farmland and prophetic words of wisdom he declared as follows:
“I foresee the time when industry shall no longer denude the forests which require generations to mature, nor use up the mines which were ages in the making, but shall draw its raw material largely from the annual products of the fields. I am convinced that we shall be able to get out of the yearly crops most of the basic materials which we now get from forest and mine [Modern Mechanix (1934)].”
In soils of Amazonia, despite being regarded as low fertility, the lush green landscape of the planet was formed, without a single gram of fertilizer. However, when these soils are subjected to conventional agricultural management technologies they rapidly degrade and lose their productive capacities.
Stated in other words, is not a problem of lack of chemical fertilizers, it is a problem of biophysical and thermodynamic processes, which are regenerated by restoring energy balanceand entropy in the ground.
Plant nutrition is not as simple as the application and absorption of nutrients; it is a quantum interactive process of exchange of matter, energy and genomic information between plants and all living species that inhabit in the biosphere.
During my 40 years of research, I have been upgrading my technology based upon my discovery of an ecological method by which the entropy is reduced and the richness of the earth is regenerated. It is based on the disconnection and connection of the soil layers through which the anisotropic stratification is induced, which is essential to regenerate natural gradients of life and soil fertility, all of which allows capture and storage of energy and the reduction of entropy in the biosphere.
I found a way to achieve this by cutting the soil transversely to the force of gravity and the prevailing direction of the flow of energy on earth.
I designed a set of Aerodynamic Cutting Device (ACD), (FIG. 1, FIG. 2.1-2.4) to implement and structure in the most efficient way, an entropic system of sustainable agricultural technologies, all of which is the subject of the present invention.
The second law of thermodynamics states that energy always flows from a system or layer with high energy density to another system or layer with a lower energy density. This law is essential to the functioning of life in the soil and other components of the biosphere.
The impact of new technology in the induction of the formation of layers with different Bioenergetic density (anisotropic stratification), is the key to reducing the entropy, and regenerate the life and fertility of soils.
This method allows to gradually overcoming the serious disadvantage of conventional technologies, which depend on the increasing use of chemicals in food production, biofuels and other products that are essential to modern society. Through implementation and understanding of biological, quantum and thermodynamic principles behind it, unprecedented technological change will occur in the world's agricultural production.
The scientific basis and technological solution of the present invention are based on a revolutionary concept that recognizes thermodynamics and quantum nature of the biophysical processes involved in soil fertility, the productive potential of the land, and the entropy balance of the soil-plant-atmospheric system. It allows progressively reduction of dependence on agrochemicals in the production of food, biofuels and other commodities essential to the economy. The new technologies have been successfully tested in practice, and are comprised of a set of devices and methods for ecological soil treatment, which are able to reduce the entropy of the soil, by regulating the magnitude and intensity of propagation of energy through its layers. This is achieved by an Aerodynamic Cutting Device (ACD) which cuts the soil layers transversely to the force of gravity and the predominant direction of energy flow directions, which causes a cyclical process of disconnection and reconnection of the layers, and induce stratification and anisotropy indispensable to regenerate natural gradients of life and fertility in the soil. The system is further comprised of a novel Mechanism of Protection Against Obstacles (PMO) with automatic reverse, and a Versatile Agricultural Device (VAD) for multiple agricultural tasks, as well as, new more efficient Assembly Regulation, and shank Positioning Mechanism (ARPM), adjustable set up depending on task to be perform and arrangement of shanks, and the Integral Coupling Mechanism (ICM) to different types of tractors.